fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Żywiołowe Wakacje- "Wzięłyśmy o jeden za mało"
Szósty odcinek serii "Żywiołowe Wakacje". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Roksana Ignis *Ferb Fletcher *Samanta Timens *Iga *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Angela Weather *Serafina Timens Fabuła Roksana Ignis Od razu gdy wróciłam do domu to ciocia zaczęła mnie wypytywać. -Kim były te dzieci które cię odprowadzały? -spytała surowo. -No Fineasz… Flynn, Izabela Garcia-Shapiro, Samanta Timens, Ferb Fletcher- odpowiedziałam zdziwiona pytaniem. -Czekaj, czekaj, jaka Izabela? - Garcia-Shapiro- powtórzyłam, uważnie przyglądając się ciotce. -Shapiro mówisz…- zamyśliła się- ciekawe… No nic, możesz już iść- powiedziała, a ja ruszyłam wolnym krokiem w stronę mojego pokoju *** Następnego dnia przyszedł po mnie Fineasz z Ferbem, zdziwiłam się ich wizytą, bo było dość wcześnie, ale ja już od dłuższego czasu nie spałam, więc zgodziłam się z nimi pójść. Wchodząc na podwórko ujrzeliśmy Samantę wychodzącą z domu obok, uśmiechnęła się do nas i już po chwili była na ogródku– Hejka wszystkim! Przyszła już Iza?- Spytała radośnie -Hej!- odpowiedzieliśmy zgodnie. -Iza jeszcze nie przyszła- powiadomił ją Ferb. -Cześć, co dziś robicie?- dobiegł głos od strony furtki. -Iza, jesteś!- krzyknęła Sam. -Witaj Izabelo, właśnie nad tym myślimy- powiedział Fineasz. -W takim razie co już wymyśliliście? -Tak właściwie… To nic…- rzekł zawiedziony- Jakieś pomysły? -Może… Postrzelamy z łuku?- zaproponowałam -Taak! To świetny pomysł!- krzyknęła Sam. -Znakomity pomysł! Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! My zbudujemy strzelnicę, a wy przejdźcie się do sklepu po łuki. -Dobra, będziemy za jakąś godzinę!- powiedziała Samanta i zaczęła zmierzać w stronę furtki, a my podążyłyśmy za nią. -Roks, a tak właściwie to skąd się tu przeprowadziłaś?- po pewnym czasie spytała Izabela. -Wcześniej mieszkałam w wielu miejscach, często się przeprowadzam z ciocią i wujkiem… -Ah… -Przepraszam, że pytam, ale dlaczego mieszkasz z ciocią i wujkiem?- zaciekawiła się Samanta. -Moi rodzice nie żyją- spochmurniałam- zginęli, gdy miałam kilka miesięcy w wypadku samochodowym, przynajmniej tak mówiła mi ciocia Iga… W ogóle ich nie pamiętam… -Przykro mi…- powiedziała cicho Sam. -Już się z tym pogodziłam… Nie mogę żyć przeszłością, teraz mieszkam z ciocią Igą i wujkiem Erykiem… To jedyna rodzina którą mam…- nastała niezręczna cisza, po chwili z zakrętu wyłoniła się blond włosa nastolatka, która wesoło do nas podeszła -Cześć dziewczyny, wiecie, czy Fineasz u siebie?- spytała radośnie Angela. -Wiesz co, chyba gdzieś pojechali, radzę ci do nich nie iść- skłamała Samanta, a Izabela obserwowała Angelę wściekłym wzrokiem. -Co? Pojechał i nic mi nie powiedział?! Niemożliwe! Na wszelki wypadek się do nich przejdę- powiedziała niezrażona i poszła dalej. -Nienawidzę jej- powiedziała Iza przez zęby. -Dlaczego?- spytałam. -Chce rozkochać w sobie Fineasza. -Aaa… Rozumiem- uśmiechnęłam się- Ty się w nim kochasz! -Co?! Nie! -Już się nie wypieraj, nie byłabyś tak wściekła na Angelę, gdybyś się w nim nie kochała- nie ustępowałam. -No dobra… Kocham go… Tylko, że on tego nie zauważa… -Bo to ślepiec jest, mówiłam ci!- Do rozmowy wtrąciła się Samanta- Nie jest ciebie wart!- Iza posłała jej smutne spojrzenie- No dobra! Już się zamykam, ale chcę, żebyś znała moje zdanie. Patrzcie to tu!- wskazała sklep do którego weszłyśmy. Kupiłyśmy tam osiem łuków, kilkadziesiąt strzał i ruszyłyśmy w drogę powrotną do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba. -Jesteśmy!- zawołała Sam, gdy doszliśmy na miejsce, byli tu już Baljeet, Buford, Angela i Serafina, oczywiście Fineasz i Ferb stali przy gotowej strzelnicy, podeszłyśmy do nich. -Mamy łuki- powiedziała Iza. -Ale niestety tylko osiem- dodałam. - Nie wiedziałyśmy, że Angela przyjdzie- na twarzy Samanty dało się zauważyć złośliwy uśmieszek. -Serio, a podobno was mijała- usłyszałyśmy zza pleców głos Buforda. -Ale nie mówiła, że tu idzie- odpowiedziała Sam- zresztą, ona pewnie i tak nie umie strzelać z łuku- dodała już ciszej. -Słyszałam!- usłyszałyśmy głos Angeli. -To dobrze! Bo tak powiedziałam!- Najwidoczniej Samanta lubiła się kłócić z Angelą. -To ja jej mogę pożyczyć łuk- zaoferował się Buford, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z odrazą. - Dobra jakoś sobie poradzimy- przerwał Fineasz- Strzelnica gotowa, więc możemy zacząć- powiedział i każdy wziął swój łuk. Strzelanie najlepiej szło Samancie, ona chyba nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać, Iza też dość dobrze strzelała, tak samo jak Fineasz i Ferb, mi i Seri szło nie najgorzej, ale Buford z Baljeetem sobie nie radził, nie wspomnę o Angeli która nie potrafiła wypuścić strzały… Najwyraźniej Samanta się nie myliła co do jej umiejętności w strzelaniu… Zaraz po zakończeniu zabawy wszystko zniknęło, znów byłam zdziwiona, ale już nie tak jak wczoraj. Wszyscy rozeszliśmy się do domów. Ja zaraz po przyjściu opowiedziałam cioci cały dzisiejszy dzień, była zdziwiona i zaskoczona. Powiedziała, że jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała o tak zdolnych dzieciakach i uznała, że jutro przyjdzie zobaczyć, co oni tam wyprawiają. Kategoria:Odcinki